<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for who could ever learn to love a beast? by thegreenfairy246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417418">for who could ever learn to love a beast?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246'>thegreenfairy246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Light Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hopper gets a little insecure about your relationship, but you always know just how to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for who could ever learn to love a beast?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim Hopper made a habit of avoiding love. He ran from it at all costs. Until he met you. When he saw you, he had no choice but to fall head over heels for you. You had moved into his cabin almost a year ago, and Jim had never been happier. Things were going great between you, but there were times when he couldn't help but feel insecure about your relationship. It was no secret to anyone that you were younger than him. It was also no secret that he hadn't stayed in the best shape over the years. You could've had any guy you wanted, so what were you doing with him? He was in his recliner, still lost in his self deprecating thoughts when you walked into the cabin that afternoon.</p><p>You pressed a kiss to his forehead as you walked past him and towards the room you shared. "Hey baby."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>You called back to him, "How was your day?"</p><p>"It was fine. How was yours?"</p><p>As you walked back towards him, he noticed you had changed out of your work clothes. Now, you were swallowed by one of his old t-shirts. You settled on his lap as you said, "It was good. M'glad I'm home now though."</p><p>Hopper usually loved when you sat in his lap, could never seem to get you close enough. But today all he could think about was how pressed against his stomach you were. </p><p>Just when he thought you hadn't noticed how tense he was, you asked, "Are you alright Hop?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah."</p><p>"Hop c'mon. You can tell me."</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair. "I've just been thinking. You could do so much better than me. It's just- I see the way people look at us. I think you deserve better than that."</p><p>"Hey, what're you talking about? Sure I could be with somebody else, but why would I wanna be? You're the best man I know baby. Who cares what anybody else thinks?"</p><p>"No, I know." He sighed. "I'm old and fat though baby. I guess I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize you wasted your time with me."</p><p>"Hopper don't talk like that. You know I don't think that about you." You touched his cheek and Hopper couldn't help but lean into the touch. "I love you so much. You're so good to me. I wouldn't wanna do life with anybody else."</p><p>A smile worked its way onto Hopper's face and the tension finally fell away from his shoulders. "I love you too." </p><p>You leaned in to kiss him. What started as a soft kiss quickly turned into something more. Soon enough, he was licking along the seam of your lips in the hopes that you would part them. You did, and he felt your tongue against his own. He let your tongues tangle together until he couldn't keep from rocking his hips against your thigh, desperate for some friction.</p><p>You broke away from him and asked, "Take me to the bedroom?"</p><p>As a reply, he put an arm around your shoulders and slid one under your thighs. Standing up with you, he carried you to the bedroom. When he got there, he placed back on your feet. He couldn't help but press his lips to yours again as soon as he could. When he had to break away for air, he took the opportunity to find the hem of his shirt you had worn and pulled it over your head. To his great satisfaction, he found you hadn't put on a bra.</p><p>"No bra tonight baby?"</p><p>You shrugged. "Something made me think you wouldn't really mind."</p><p>With a grin Hopper said, "You know me too well."</p><p>Placing his hands on your shoulders, he walked you backwards until your knees hit the bed. You fell back against it and he crawled over you. He pressed a short kiss to your lips before he made his way to your neck. You let out a ragged sigh as he took a moment to suck a bruise against your pulse point. He trailed kisses along your collarbone before he continued moving downwards. He paused at your chest to take a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub and drew a gasp from you. Pulling off with a pop, he gave the same attention to the other one before continuing down your body. He left kisses along your stomach as he continued his path to your core. He pulled your panties down and wasted no time licking along your slit. He slid an arm under you to hold your hips against his face. As he started to suck on your clit, he heard you moan out, "Daddy," from above him. Encouraged by your noises, he ran a finger through your wetness before sliding it into you. His tongue drew circles against your clit as he slid another finger in to join the first. He kept up his attentions to your clit as he scissored his fingers inside you. Just as you started to shake against him, he pulled away. </p><p>You whined. "Daddy, c'mon. I wanna cum."</p><p>He pressed a lingering kiss to your lips to quiet you. "You only get to cum around my cock baby girl."</p><p>"So fuck me daddy. Please."</p><p>Hopper smirked. "Since you asked so nicely."</p><p>He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly inched inside. He could have gone faster, but Hopper had never turned down the opportunity to tease you. Once he was inside you, he paused for a moment to let you adjust. When he felt your ankles cross against his ass, he started to move. As he fucked into you, he let his face find it's way into your neck. When he felt you start to shake around him, he sunk his teeth into the skin of your neck. You let out a loud moan of, "Daddy," as you came around him. Your orgasm sent Hopper into his own and he turned his head to kiss you as he came. He rolled to your side and pulled you into his side. Pressing a kiss to your forehead he mumbled, "M'so in love with you."</p><p>You wrapped your arm around his middle and squeezed. "I'm in love with you too Hop."</p><p>Hopper fell asleep that night with your head on his chest, knowing for certain he never wanted to lose you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blackberrybucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>